


Moving Day

by armouredescort



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke helps Merrill to move into the mansion. Isabela surprises them.</p><p>For the <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15999.html?thread=61955199#t61955199">kinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Packing up Merrill's house had been relatively quick. Except for the bookshelf that wasn't being used as a bookshelf, but for the storage of dried herbs and plants and other spell and potion ingredients. Hawke bought Merrill a trunk that, when opened, unfolded to display all of her vials and jars at the same time, but was lined with cloth so it didn't rattle.

Hawke hired a horse and trap to load up the trunks, because damned if they were going to make the trip across town twice, and they certainly weren't going up and down all of those stairs with it all – no, they were going the long way around.

"You've accumulated quite a collection," said Hawke.

When Merrill had first moved into the Alienage, she had only a small travel bag and her staff. Her mirror was moved in later. Now she had that, plus the trunk, a box of books, a larger bag full of clothes, and a collection of plants in chipped pots.

The mirror was the most obvious piece to be moving. It wasn't discreet. Especially when the top of the frame refused to be wrapped up, the ornamental spikes snagging on cloth.

"Is it too much?" said Merrill. "I can give some of it away."

"No, it's fine darling," replied Hawke.

Tor, Hawke's Mabari, sat on the driver's seat, watching over their cart as they loaded it up. Not that anyone would do anything against Merrill – she had long established her welcome in the Alienage. He was there mostly to keep curious little hands off things they shouldn't touch.

A soppy, gentle Mabari was pretty good motivation to cuddle rather than poke, anyway, and there were at least five children all patting Tor when Hawke and Merrill lifted the last of her belongings onto the cart.

"Got yourself admirers, Tor?" Hawke asked.

Tor barked once, and wiggled under the hands of the children, enjoying his pettings.

"Tor? I thought his name was Dog," said a tiny girl.

"It was. But he and I like Tor better," said Hawke, giving her dog a pat.

Tor licked the little girl. She squeaked, but didn't run away, rubbing the spit from her chin.

"You'll come back to visit, Miss Merrill?" another child inquired hopefully.

"Of course, and I'll keep making spells and potions for you. I just won't be in my little house anymore," said Merrill. "You'll have new neighbours, too."

"Why do you have to leave?"

Merrill looked at Hawke, who shrugged helplessly, and turned back.

"Because when someone loves someone else very much, they sometimes like to live together. And I love Hawke a great deal, and she loves me," said Merrill.

"That's right," Hawke said. "I think Merrill is the best."

She hugged Merrill from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Some of the younger elves pulled faces of disgust – they were kids and found kissing generally gross – but the older ones laughed and sang a rhyme about Hawke and Merrill sitting in a tree.

"And I think Hawke is the best," said Merrill.

"Well, okay," said the girl. "But you have to come back at least once a week! Promise?"

The girl held out her pinky finger, a serious expression on her face. Merrill took it in hers and they shook three times.

Hawke hopped up to the driver's seat of the cart and Tor jumped in the back where there was space for him.

"I have to get this horse and cart back to their homes by sundown, little ones, and it's going to be a long drive to avoid all of those stairs," said Hawke.

There were some disappointed sighs, but the children gave Merrill their final goodbyes and they were soon on their way. Merrill touched the mirror every now and then, just to make sure that it was still there and in one piece.

The buildings started to thin away once they left the city walls and started to circle the border where the upper city merchants would come and go. Like all days, there was a queue to get in, ten caravans deep and two caravans wide. They lined up and waited, Hawke giving their horse a bag of feed to munch on as they slowly inched forward.

She was glad that she and Merrill had worn hats. Tor wriggled under the shadow of the mirror, crunching on a biscuit, his water bowl full.

An hour later, they were still in line, and the sun was at its zenith. Hawke unwrapped some snacks and handed them over to Merrill.

"Goodness, I wouldn't want to be a merchant," said Merrill. "It takes so long to come and go."

"The guards are checking everything," said Hawke.

Merrill shot the wrapped mirror a concerned look.

"Varric has paid them off and I can sweet talk them," Hawke assured her, patting Merrill's arm gently.

It was true. Once they made it to the head of the line, it was as simple as Hawke giving the guards a slip of paper, and they were let through without much fuss. Tor growled at one guard that came too close, and then they were rattling along the uneven cobble that had been replaced in patches around the entrance to Kirkwall's hightown.

The road became smoother as it stretched towards the fine and large mansions of Kirkwall's elite. It was still slow, but easier than if they had tried to haul Merrill's belongings across the city.

Hawke pulled into a side alley, and unlocked a rough but secure looking-gate.

"Here we go. Stay with the cart," said Hawke. "I have a surprise for you."

Hawke disappeared. After a few minutes, where Tor whined impatiently and Merrill scratched behind his ears, the gate opened.

"Hello, Kitten," said Isabela, coming outside.

Merrill squealed in delight, and nearly leapt right into Isabela's arms.

"It's been so long," said Merrill.

"I only arrived this afternoon," said Isabela. "Otherwise I would have helped Hawke negotiate on that hideously overpriced rented horse."

They hugged, and Hawke wrapped her arms around both of her loves, smothering them slightly.

"You can help bring the boxes in," said Hawke after a few moments of cuddling on the street.

They peeled away – it had been hot, despite their hats and cooling spells – and started with Merrill's mirror.

A few hours later, Isabela had the cart returned, Merrill had set up her books and herbs, and Hawke had successfully set up a cool bath and a romantic dinner.

"Fancy," said Isabela.

She and Hawke were waiting on Merrill, who was taking longer than usual to prepare herself after a bath. Hawke was about to reply when light footsteps skipped down the stairs, and Merrill rounded the corner with fresh flowers in her hair and a simple white dress that draped beautifully across her body.

"Merrill, you're stunning," said Hawke.

Isabela nodded in approval.

"It's not too much?" asked Merrill.

"Nonsense, come over here so we can toast you," said Isabela.

Merrill took her place at the table, and they lifted their glasses for a drink to a long life together.


End file.
